Until Then
by Second Storey Stairwell
Summary: Inuyasha loves Kagome, and she knows that. But she also understands he owes Kikyo. That doesn't stop it from hurting each time he leaves though. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: **I do not own 'Inuyasha', but I do own a hat. Trying taking that Mister Lawyer man! Heh heh.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Until Then**_

Inuyasha quietly made his way back toward the dying campfire, sitting himself down with not so much as a rustle of cloth.

A sigh pushed past his lips as he stared intently into the fire, questions running through his mind a million miles a minute.

His eyes slowly drifted around the camp site, taking in all of his surroundings only to stop on the face the girl breathing evenly beside him.

He lifted a clawed hand to her face, gently caressing her cheek with the back of his fingers, smiling softly at her as she turned her head ever so slightly into his hand. So peaceful. So vulnerable.

Pushing a lock of hair from her face, he gently brushed his lips against her forehead thanking the heavens for sending her, and hoping they never took her back.

This is what happened every night after he went to meet Kikyo. He would speak words to her he might once have believed, but could no longer understand the full meaning of.

He would come back to camp, only to spend the rest of the night watching what he what was _truly_ his. He had long ago acknowledged he needed her with every fiber of his being. That he couldn't bear for her to leave his side.

This was why he fought so hard to stop her from leaving. Why he would wait outside the well for her. Why he was always the first to greet her as she came back home... Home... To him.

It was because of her soft smiles, her determined soul, her soothing aura that he could never let her go. Would never let her go.

He was not stupid. He knew how much he hurt her each time he left to meet Kikyo. He saw the way her eyes would look down in pain whenever he stood to leave and he saw the stains her tears left on her cheeks when he came back.

He never denied what he was doing, there really was nothing more than words exchanged at each meeting. He doubted he could do more even if he tried. He owed a lot to Kikyo, she had died because of him, but she no longer had his heart.

He looked back to the fire once more, but this time more sadly as he remembered a conversation he had over heard between Kagome and Sango.

_"Why do you stay? I see how much it is hurting you. Do you really think I don't know that you go to the river to cry?"_

_"It would hurt more to leave." Kagome smiled sadly._

_"How could it hurt any more than it already does. Wouldn't it ease the pain to not have to see him walk willingly into the arms of another?" Sango watched her intently, not being able to understand her friends choice, and not knowing the full story._

_"I suppose not seeing may ease the pain slightly, but I would always know... I would rather be here, with him, than never again see him. At least this way I know he is safe. That he is happy. That's all that matters really. I'll stay with him to the very end... And he knows that."_

_Kagome stood to leave, the tears silently rolling down her cheeks not going unnoticed by Inuyasha._

_"How can something that makes people so happy cause someone so kind to be in pain?" Whispered Sango quietly to herself. In the shadows Inuyasha wondered the same thing. Kagome didn't deserve this kind of pain, and it was all his fault she was going through it._

Inuyasha noticed Kagome shiver slightly and went to get her an extra blanket. He placed it over her slight form, tucking it in at the edges.

Just as he was about to leave, a small hand curled around his pulling him back gently. Kagome's brown eyes looked into his, pleading with him to stay.

She lifted her blanket, moving over slightly so he would have room. Silently he scooted in beside her, still holding her hand.

He once again kissed her forehead as she smiled sleepily into his golden eyes.

Laying her head down upon his chest, she tightly curled her fingers into his shirt front, moving her body closer to his. Inuyasha placed his hand protectively around her waist, his chin resting atop her head.

Hearing her sigh contently and her breathing even out once more, he finally allowed sleep to claim him.

She knew he loved her, but she also understood he owed Kikyo. Even though she understood, it still hurt her each time he left, and he wished it didn't have to be this way. All he could hope was that Kikyo would move on soon, and in doing so allow him to move on also.

But until then, he had Kagome. And that was something that would never change.

**

* * *

**

**A/N**

That was fun to write, but I kinda had force some of it into words at some points. Can you tell? I wanted to turn this into a full blown series, but I'm not so sure if that would work. Flames are not wanted, but will be welcomed with hours of laughing and most likely mocking of who ever sent it. I may also treat them with jokes so lame that they could make you cry. Oooooooooo I feel the 'knock knock' jokes coming on! If you would like more to be added to this, feel free to tell me your ideas on how I could write it. Plots, character pairings, drama etc. I love help cos my mind blanks a lot. XD

P.S  
If I continue this, the rating will probably up a few notches just to be safe.

**A/N**


End file.
